Secrets should stay secrets
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: this is a little story about one girl who trusted her friends with something, and as the title says, Secrets should stay Secret! No clue if the Genre is right....


**Hey i just made this becuz i was kind of mad at some people... and this is my try at a first person. Dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Hey, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I am the shy, quiet outcast in the school of Konoha, currently in the village of Leaf. Why I say currently is because I may move away to a more isolated place for less embarrassment, but knowing the whole gossip train, I might not be safe anywhere. Anyway, I am a straight "A" student, I am taking kick boxing and other self defense classes. I was brought up to respect people and never choose one side over the other, or judge anyone. In other words, I am someone who might get along with everyone, that is if I would talk.

My parents are always bugging me about being social. So just to make them happy I made a few friends named Tenten, well she was my best friend since the first day I met her. Ino is kind of a close friend, but not as close as Tenten. Sakura and I have a mutual friendship, I guess. Temari and I used to get along on a level or two but now she is mostly friends with Ino and Sakura. Ino and Temari seem to have a close friendship, since they talk and pass notes through almost every class I am in, instead of actually doing work. Sakura and Ino have a close friendship to, but you know girls, we are all friends but once one of us leaves, the gossip train leaves the station.

I never get involved in this, and I know what your thinking "egotistic much?" Well it's true, instead of being a "normal" girl, who wears makeup and all those fancy clothes, and being totally obsessed with boys, I do my work, homework, I wear old baggy clothes and I try to do my best in school.

I wish I could be like Tenten, so laid back, not caring, nothing. She couldn't care less if she got a bad mark on a test, whereas I would be begging them to raise it. But she is not like the other girls either, we are two of a kind. Both crazy, and except each others flaws. I know lots of her secrets and she knows lots of mine. Okay now before I turn this into an hour long trip down memory lane I was going to tell you how much I realized how my "friends" weren't what they seemed to be.

I was in school and practically falling asleep, since Tenten took a trip to China and she was still not back yet, she said that she might ACTUALLY MOVE THERE! So I had restless nights, talking to her, and hoping she would come back. On the inside I was crying m eyes out, but outside I had an emotionless face. I sighed as the final bell rang. "Finally" I whispered as I yawned for the millionth time that day and collected my things. I had homework in almost every subject, and to make it worse I had to stay after school to help out with some stupid thing I had no interest in. I sighed again and made my way to the gym.

"Hey Hina," I turned around and saw Ino run up to me.

"Hi Ino," I looked around, "where's Temari, isn't she supposed to be here too"

"Yeah well I guess she forgot," Ino laughed. 'More like skipped. Figures.' I sighed and we made our way to the gym.

"Okay kids, we are having a play and I need these props finished!" our teacher Kurenai shouted.

We were going to have a play, and as always Ino was the star. She begged me to join, but since I couldn't act to save my life, I just said I'd join the prop crew. So while she went to chat with her fellow cast, I made my way to the crew.

"Oh my god, why is Ino always the star of the show?" a girl whispered, "she is always favored by everyone."

"I know, our teacher always gives her the highest marks, I mean I practically did the same thing as her and all I got was an 80%. She got 100%!" another girl sighed.

"It's because people feel sorry for her," a girl with blue hair said in disgust, "and it helps that she has family on the staff."

"Why should we care that she has a messed up life? No one gave a shit about me when my family practically kicked me out. But they go running to help her if she complains about her mom telling her she can't have desert." the first girl glared at Ino.

"And did you here about Temari?" the second girl, revealed to be Karin, said.

"Oh please, who hasn't?" the girl named Konan sighed.

"No, Sakura told us that she was going out with a kid barely in Highschool!" Karin shouted.

"I heard that weeks ago." Konan sighed, "well come on, lets get ready."

I sighed as I walked past them. I never got into anyone else's business, people were allowed to have their own opinion, and I didn't really want to be hated anymore.

"God, Sakura is such a," was the last thing I heard before they were out of earshot.

I just carried on with helping the crew when soon it was time to go.

"Hey Hinata, come visit me!" Ino shouted running up to me, "we can finish our homework together!" 'More like copy mine.' I just nodded and we headed to her house.

Like I said before, people were allowed their opinion, and mine was I just hate being around people, I am nice and keep my thoughts to myself. I don't have something nice to say, so I don't say anything at all. Now we were at Ino's house and sitting around doing our homework. Ino's mom came in and gave me a strange look before leaving again. I sighed, she never really liked me, once in a while she would be nice and give me a smile, other times she would act like I'm not good enough to be her friend. As her mom left, Ino stopped writing, once the front door closed, signaling Ino's mom left, Ino almost threw her book off the table and looked at me.

"Now lets watch some t.v." She smiled and put it on some channel I had no interest in, "you know Hinata, I have the feeling that you don't really like me." she said with a hurt expression.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Well we barely talk, and when we do, it's about something stupid. I mean me, Sakura and Temari are always talking and we over heard those idiot guys saying no one will ever like you," then she paused, "but we totally defended you. But I still think your just hiding things, like you don't want us around."

I sighed, I guess she was right. I have been moody lately, and I never really talk to them. I didn't want to lose one of my close friends, so I decided I might as well show her, I still like her. I took a deep breath, "okay, Ino, I know I seem like that and you're probably hurt, so I will tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" she nodded and we did our very secret, and very hard, handshake. "Okay," I leaned over the table and whispered something in her ear. It wasn't a big secret, but it was still something I didn't want other people to hear.

"Ohmigod Hinata!" she squealed in my ear. I fell back and when I looked up she was on the phone, "Temari you'll never guess what Hinata just told me!" she started whispering into the phone, and before I could jump up she was like, "ohmigod, I know!" I quickly ran over to her and hung up the phone.

"Ino you promised!" I shouted.

"Well sorry, Hinata but I had to tell her!" Ino shouted back.

"Well what if Temari tells Sakura!" I whined.

"Yeah, well Sakura is such a big mouth," I gapped at what she said about her best friend, "I mean the whole school would probably know by the end of tonight!"

"Ino," I cried, "why did you tell her?"

"Wh care Hinata, it isn't such a big deal anyway." Ino smiled.

"I didn't want anyone to know!" I cried. Sure I told Tenten but I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Don't worry Hinata I wont tell anyone else." Ino smiled, "promise."

"That's what you just said, not even ten minutes ago!" I shouted.

"But I swear, I wont tell anyone else!" Ino said.

"Fine," I sighed and started packing up my things, "you better not." I said as I walked out the door.

I woke up the next morning, tired from another restless night, this time from what I told Ino.

I forced myself to get out of bed, knowing I will never be able to miss school.

As I got to school I saw Ino walking up to me.

"Hey Hinata, I have something to tell you," she looked down, "including me, you and Temari, six people know."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Well I told my friend when she phoned last night, and my mom and that annoying boy heard." she said nervously.

"Ino, you promised!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" she said as we went to class, for the whole day I ignored her.

"Hey, Temari, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Ino asked at lunch. I sunk down in my chair.

"uh, what?" she asked.

"Okay, good you forgot!" Ino cheered.

"Oh you mean that thing you told me!" Temari smiled and looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone," Ino whispered as I got up and walked away.

I avoided them the rest of the day. Soon I was by myself, waiting for Tenten to phone. Sadly she didn't phone that night and I just tried to sleep.

The next day I saw Ino and Temari walking up to me, "Hey Hinata," Temari smirked.

"You better not." I warned.

"I'm going to go tell Kiba and Shino!" she shouted running towards my best guy friends.

"Temari don't!" I shouted as I ran after her. Soon I held her from behind squeezing her. Sure I may be small and quiet, but I could still over power one of the best.

She sighed, "Fine I wont tell anyone, now let me go." she complained.

I finally let her go when the bell rang. We ran into class and sat down in our seats. Ino and Temari were laughing with each other, I looked around and noticed Sakura wasn't there. 'Yes,' I thought happily. That feeling soon went away when I saw Temari leaving the room. I left too, thankful that it was break. When I walked out of the class I saw Temari coming out of the bathroom and a freshman standing beside her. The freshman smiled and walked back to her class. It was Hanab.

"Tell me you didn't." I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry she can keep a secret." Temari said as she walked away.

I sighed as we walked to P. E. I have an idea! I will just act like I made the whole thing up. I smiled slightly and walked into the gym.

I sat on the sidelines watching the guys play soccer, I just happened to look to my left and saw Ino whisper something in Tayuya's ear, I looked away in disbelief. 'She wouldn't.' I looked back and saw Tayuya smiling at me.

"Where?" she asked me. That one little word made me go pale, if that was even possible, since I was probably whiter then the dead. Sure it was one word but the look on her face and the sound of her voice finished the sentence.

"I have no clue what your talking about," I said looking away.

"Come on Hinata tell her." Ino smirked.

"Okay girls!" the gym teacher, Anko, shouted, just before I could do anything.

I was so mad, my so called friend said she wouldn't tell anyone. Now I think I would have had a better chance with Sakura! I was almost in tears, I hate how my anger always makes my eyes water.

I ignored everyone for the rest of the day, throwing little glares at them. I can't believe it! My close friend, Ino promised to keep it a secret! And what does she do? She practically tells the whole school!

I was so mad I didn't even want to have one of our stupid little fake fights, where she would push me, and actually get away with it. Luckily the teacher wasn't looking because once she walked past me, I let my anger seep through, and slapped her as she walked by. I gasped and acted like I didn't mean it. "I'm so sorry!" I said. She just held her cheek, still in disbelief and walked away. I smiled slightly when she walked away. 'Guess I'm a better actor then I though.'

Then I felt kind of bad, I never did this kind of thing. I used to be so nice, but then I had to make my family happy and get more friends. I was happy with the two guys and one girl I had! Now I have girls who can't keep a secret and their making me think of all these horrible things! Well it wasn't only them, I hate this guy, Sasuke, I cant believe Ino and Sakura actually had a crush on him! He makes me so mad! I don't know if I can still trust them or even call them friends.

I guess highschool is exactly what I thought it would be. Filled with liars, cheats, idiots, and fakes. Those are what I call popular kids. I am so glad I am the outcast of the hectic prison called "High School".

* * *

**There you have it folks! a story that actually happened to me, though i dont want to tell you my secret... this is my opinion on High school, and i have no idea if i can trust my friends. please tell me, should i accept it or should i not trust them much? i know i should make this desession by myself, but my emotions dont really show and i have little emotional break downs once in a while so i get confused. but i wanted to know if you think i should actually forgive and forget...  
Very Confused Midnight~  
Also i'm sorry for using Ino and all of them, they just kind of fit the role of a few people.**


End file.
